gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manifest
We returned the living survivor and the ghosts of his allies to the surface. The Theater of Bones is shut down and we have won. For now we enjoy the rewards of heroes. But I can not help but feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. The Veil of souls... if things have come out of it... There are many dangerous things out there. My own family included. They should probably stay dead. I... Perhaps nothing has come through the portal and I am only paranoid. I took the waitress, the cute ghost girl out on a date tonight. It was... she is a nice girl but theres not much there intellectuallhy. I ended it short and returned to the Inn and helped look over Malla's wounds. She took quite the beaitng during the last adventure. Soon Azrael will be asking me for a prayer session with her. I agreed to one. Honestly I almost never pray... Between The Old Man... yes I mean you Chaniud... and Wyst... and of course Phaant always Phaant, The god of my grandfather. The goddess who turned my father into what he became. The gods have meddled far to much in my family's life. And the Chaniud/Wyst thing... officially they don't even like each other.. but. I think I drank to much tonight my thoughts are all over the place. Chaniud, the law giver. The God who picked my mother up from nothing and gave her the quest that would define our lives. Wyst, the Traveller. the Hope Bringer, the curious one. Phaant, the meddler, the suspicious one. The bringer of doom in all she does. Orcus, the Enemy. Enemy of all. My family is sworn to destroy you and your forces where ever they may be. And their plan for me? Hopefully nothing... Malla wants my child though, I am not sure if thats a religious thing or... I am half tempted to take her tonight and give her what she wants. At least then I could have mother look after her, and even if I one day my path leads to coming to blows with my own mother I have no reason to believe she would ever hurt someone carrying my child. It would keep her safe. And she is giving so much and I dont know why. Azrael's past sounds terrible. I am not actually sure what her issue with my family is... Unless its the fact Dad was killed by Mom. She seems to have no love for Xaphan. I am actually unclear of her politics. I think she is nothing more than a divine insturment of rage and destruction in service to the lady of Doom. She knows only anger so she expresses it. But she has no love for Orcus either and is a powerful ally. I think in time I can soften her... At least turn her form a path of true destruction into a path of law... You would like that wouldn't you old man? I worry about Mom.. its not like her to ignore me this much and with all thats happened lately I am becoming more and more convinced something is influencing her. Of course... the more she consolidates power the more she reminds me of her own writings of grandfather... and the more I am concerned about the veil of souls...